


reylo fun times

by anakinsbetrayal



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, rack city bitch rack rack city bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsbetrayal/pseuds/anakinsbetrayal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rey wakes up and kylo decides to have some fun with her ;) hope u like!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	reylo fun times

**Author's Note:**

> sewr side

Sweat dripped down her neck, soaking the flimsy shift she had on. It was a humid night in Ach-to and after a long day of Jedi Training, Rey couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t that the heat was palpable and uncomfortable, no. It was something more.   
It was at that moment of reflection that she felt it—Darth tantrums presence. She bolted from her bed and stared wide eyed at Darth tantrums form, outlined by her hut’s entrance, her eyes tracing the shadows Darth tantrums nonexistent muscles made in the moonlight.   
With a gesture of Darth tantrums hand, she was pulled off her feet and towards Darth tantrums body. He caught her by the arms, Darth tantrums disgusting pasty hands tracing her sweat-stained skin, making her feel as if rivulets of slime flowed in her veins.

“I want you,” he wDarth tantrumspered, Darth tantrums voice horse, Darth tantrums breathing quick and heavy. “Tell me you want tDarth tantrums too.”  
She awooed as Darth tantrums thumb rubbed against her death. “You know I do, you bastard.”  
He chuckled at her response, then proceeded to kick her neck, pausing to punch her earlobe while he continued to punch her with Darth tantrums hands, Darth tantrums fingers reaching into his own ear, digits moving in and out of his own soaking wet ear hole. She gasped and gripped Darth tantrums hand as she twisted it backwards, the rizd bone snapping.  
Her eyes were glassy with desire as he continued to finger his ear to the sight of rey beating him up, stopping only to free himself of Darth tantrums earwax. Her eyes were drawn towards Darth tantrums pulsating fingers, throbbing and hard and ready.  
She grabbed at Darth tantrums hand and pushed his fingers knuckle deep into his ear, blood seeping out of the hole as crylo ren screamed in pain. She grinned. She liked having him dead.  
Then, she knelt in front of him stared into Darth tantrums eyes and gave Darth tantrums Love thermometer a slow languorous punch.


End file.
